8:30
by Promptfillerforcastle
Summary: Every morning waits for 8:30 to see her. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rick kept checking his watch and bouncing his knees waiting for her.

Rick kept checking the busy streets for her but couldn't find her.

"Where is she," He said to himself checking his watch again.

Everyday at 8:30 she would come into this café order a coffee and sit in the back booth reading a book for an hour.

It was 8:33 maybe something happened to her or maybe she found a new café.

He stood up and was about to pick up his coat when her heard the bell on the door ring his head shoot up to see her at the door taking of her beanie and run her hand through her hair.

She walked over to the counter and ordered her coffee then went to the back of the café and started to read her book.

Rick really wanted to talk to her he wanted to talk to her for the last year but he didn't know what to say he already knew her name maybe he could ask her what book she was reading?.

He stood up and walked over to her booth he stood there for a couple of minutes but she was too into her book to notice him till she looked up.

"Hi," She said.

" .uh," Rick said nervously till he turned around quickly and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick walks to the café with a small teddy bear,red and white roses and a love heart-shaped box of chocolates.

He walks up to her booth she looks up from her book and looks at him.

"Hi," He said first this time.

"Hi," She smiles back.

"These are for you,you don't have to take them if you already have someone,"

"No I don't have someone to spend Valentines day with and thank you,"

Rick places the teddy,roses and chocolates on table.

"I love white roses," She said picking them up and smelling them.

"They were beautiful and made me think of you,"

She bit her lip and blushed.

"Do you want to sit?" She asked him.

"Only if it's okay,you can finish your book if you want,"

"I've read the book a thousand times anyway,"

"So it's a good book than," Rick said sitting down.

"Yeah it is,so you decided to talk to me this time,"

"Yeah sorry about that,"

"It's okay,"

"I don't mean to sound creepy but I come to this café every today and wait for you to come at eight thirty,"

"It's kind a sweet,So I take it you already know my name?"

"Yeah It's Kate,"

"Whats yours?" Kate asked.

"Rick,"

"Well Rick I actually have noticed you looking at me a couple of times,"

"I didn't mean too but I can't take my eyes off you,"

"How many valentines cards have you been looking at?" Kate laughed.

"Too many I was going to get you one but I couldn't find the perfect one for you,"

"You didn't have to get me a card you already got me enough,"

"Yeah I did go a little over board,"

"I like it but," Kate said.

"Can I have dinner or lunch with you?"

"I actually promised my friend I would go to her valentine party so do you want to come with me?" Kate asked Rick.

"Sure,"

"Great I'll write the address,"

Kate got a pen off the waitress and wrote it down on napkin.

"I'll see you tonight," Kate said putting her coat on and picking up her book.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"I have paperwork to do,"

"What do you do,"

"Detective,"

"Woah," Rick said shocked.

"What did you think I was a model or something,"

"Yeah,"

"Well I'll see you at the party,"

"See you then Kate,"

/

"Morning boys,happy Valentines day," Kate said walking past Ryan and Espo.

"What kinda Valentines are you having?" Espo grumbled.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"Whats up with you two?" Kate asked.

"Tess dumped me," Espo said.

"I'm sorry,what about you Ryan?"

"I made Jenny breakfast in bed and then we got so close to having sex till Sarah Grace knocked on our door asking for breakfast,"

"Well that's kids for you," Kate told him.

"What about you Beckett,last Valentines day you had a big rant about how stupid valentines day was?" Espo asked.

"I met a guy and he gave me a teddy bear,roses and chocolates,"

"So cliché," Ryan said.

"Say's the guy who made breakfast in bed for his wife now that is cliché," Kate said to Ryan.

"Who is he?" Espo asked.

"You'll met him at Lanie's party,"'

"You think I'm going to my ex's party on Valentines day?" Espo said.

"You guys broke up 4 years ago,it's time to move on,"

"I tried but Tess dumped me,"

"Maybe you'll meet a girl at the party,"

"Fine Beckett I'll go," Espo said.

"Morning Beckett these came from you?" Her captain said walking out of his office giving her flowers.

"No not again," Beckett groaned.

"Why can't you just let Demming take you out on one date?" Montgomery asked.

"His idea for a date is re heated take away food in the break room,"

"At lest he warmed it up,"

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes.

/

"The last chapter for you," Rick said happily putting them on his publisher Gina's desk.

"Did you get laid or something?" Gina asked.

"Why are you so grumpy Gina,it's Valentines day,"

"I'm not grumpy I'm just not in the same rainbows and unicorn's bubble as everyone else,"

"Well I'm in that bubble cause she talked to me"

"Who?" Gina asked.

"Kate,"

"Who is Kate?"

"The girl in the café,I told you about her the other day,"

"Oh right sorry I wasn't listening to your story,"

"I got a date with her tonight,'

"Good for you,"

"Come on Gina you must have someone,"

"Does my tv count?"


End file.
